Entorpecido
by Bakinha-chan
Summary: Uma songfic baseada na música Numb de Linkin Park.


Entorpecido

"_Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja  
Me sentindo tão sem fé,_"

Near olhava melancolicamente para sua janela, estava chovendo, ele estava cansado de Mello sempre vê-lo como um rival, estava sentindo seu peito doer de tristeza, perdendo as esperanças de um dia, Mello o veria com outros olhos...

"_Perdido sob a superfície  
Não sei o que você está esperando de mim_"

O albino estava perdido em seus pensamentos, lembrara de seus constantes maus entendidos com Mello na época da Wammy's House, ele nunca soube por que Mello sempre competira por tudo!? Derramara várias lágrimas ao se lembrar de tudo.

"_Colocado sob pressão, de andar sob seus passos  
[Pego pela contra-corrente,apenas pela contra-corrente]  
Cada passo que eu dou é mais um engano para você_"

Mello estava sentindo muita falta de Near, Matt não ajudava em nada, pois ficava caçoando do loiro dizendo que essa falta significava o sentimento chamado amor...

– "Amor..." – Sussurrou Mello bem baixinho para que o ruivo não ouvisse.

O loiro ficava lembrando seu tempo na Wammy's House, em que sempre tentava perturbar Near, mas ele só fazia isso para ficar perto de seu amado Near, mas o albino achava que Mello fazia isso consigo apenas para judiá-lo.

"_Tornei-me tão entorpecido  
Não posso sentir você aqui"_

Mello só conseguiu compreender que amava aquele maldito albino, quando os dois tinham se separado...

– "Como eu era ingênuo naquela época..." – Falara Mello consigo mesmo.

O loiro sentia muita falta da presença de Near, queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e fazer amor com ele, mas Mello não podia, pois não sabia se era correspondido ou não...

"_Me tornei tão cansado,  
Muito mais consciente_"

Near sempre chorava de saudades, queria ver Mello a todo custo, ele estava cansado de estar separado de seu amado loiro.

– "Mello..." – Chamava Near na esperança de que Mello pudesse voltar para si, mas ele estava consciente de que era impossível!

"_Me transformo nisso,  
Tudo o que eu quero fazer"_

Mello não estava agüentando mais de saudades de Near, pegou sua moto e saiu em rumo onde o albino estava, o loiro estava se tornando um obcecado por Near, ele todo dia fazia isso, mas sempre que chegava ao encontro de Near, o albino estava dormindo.

O loiro estava andando em sua moto em alta velocidade, desviando dos carros e outros veículos, ele sentia um desejo ardente dentro de seu ser cada vez que se aproximava mais e mais ao encontro de Near.

"_É ser mais como eu sou  
E menos como você é"_

Near estava quase dormindo, mas ele ouve o barulho de uma moto parar em frente a sua residência, por curiosidade, o albino resolve olhar para fora de sua janela, ele se surpreende ao ver Mello parado em frente a sua residência, encarando-o.

– "M-Mello, é você m-mesmo?" – Near não pôde deixar de gaguejar um pouco por tamanha surpresa, Mello adentrou em sua residência e em poucos minutos estava em seu quarto.

– "Até que enfim nos encontramos depois de anos, Near..." – Disse Mello com um sorriso pervertido em seu rosto, Near ficou calado e com sua típica face sem expressões.

– "Near, por que você sempre está com essa mesma expressão?" – Pergunta Mello meio magoado.

– "É porque, diferente de você, eu sou eu, não consigo demonstrar emoções, não sou como você!" – Respondeu Near meio triste por causa dessa sua resposta.

"_Você não pode ver que está me sufocando?  
Me segurando tão apertado,"_

Mello instintivamente agarra a gola da camisa de Near, o prensa na parede e suavemente beija seus delicados lábios rosados, Near se assusta com tal atitude de Mello, não esperava isso do loiro, mas um de seus sonhos fora realizado.

– "Near, você não percebe o quanto você é especial para mim?" – Disse Mello ao parar de beijar Near, segurar o menor em seus braços e apertá-lo.

– "Mello... Pare de me apertar! Está me deixando... Sem ar!" – Reclamava Near ao abraço apertado de Mello.

"_Com medo de perder o controle  
Pois tudo o que você pensou que pudesse ser"_

Mello estava se segurando para não perder o controle e fazer amor com o pequeno albino em seus braços, ele estava adorável com um leve tom de rubor em suas bochechas e estava expressando um sentimento para Mello pela primeira vez.

– "Near, por acaso você pensava que eu o odiava?" – Pergunta Mello vendo os olhos de Near se encherem de lágrimas.

– "Eu sempre pensei que Mello me odiava..." – Respondeu Near tentando não chorar.

– "Near, isso nunca foi ódio, isso era... Amor..." – Disse Mello limpando as lágrimas do pequeno albino em seus braços com a língua.

"_Caiu por terra bem na sua frente  
[Pego pela contra-corrente, apenas pela contra-corrente]_"

– "Mello, eu não agüento mais esperar... Eu..." – Near se soltou de Mello, sentou de joelho em frente ao loiro e o rubor em sua face aumentou.

– "Near... Você não agüenta mais esperar... O quê?" – Ao perguntar, Mello sente Near acariciar suas partes íntimas, ficando todo arrepiado e deixando escapar um pequeno gemido de sua boca, mas Near der repente parou com as carícias ousadas e encarou Mello.

– "Eu quase tinha esquecido, que somos homens e... Não podemos..." – Disse friamente Near.

– "E daí que somos homens?" – Perguntou Mello irritado, jogando Near na cama e beijando-o ferozmente.

"_Cada passo que eu dou é mais um engano para você  
[Pego pela contra-corrente, apenas pela contra-corrente]"_

– "M-Mello... P-pare!!" – Protestava Near, tentando se livrar de Mello, ele não queria fazer amor com Mello ainda, pois tinha medo, mas o loiro achara que o albino não queria fazer amor porque os dois eram homens.

– "Near, você será todo meu!" – Mello estava hipnotizado por Near, queria cada vez mais ele, desejava mais sentir o gosto daquela pele tão branca e macia. Logo, Mello dava vários chupões, lambidas e mordidas pelo pescoço de Near, o albino conseguiu com muito esforço empurrar Mello para longe de si.

– "Near, por quê...?" – Indagava Mello.

–"Porque eu não tenho idade para isso, e tenho muito medo..." – Respondeu Near levantando-se da cama e sendo abraçado por Mello.

"_E cada segundo que eu desperdiço é mais do que eu posso ter"_

–"Near, eu entendo..." – Sussurra o loiro segurando o rosto do albino e lhe depositando um beijo em seus pequenos lábios. – "Eu já vou indo..." – Mello solta à face corada de Near e caminha lentamente até a porta.

–"Mello! Espere!" – Near se agarra no braço direito de Mello, sente seus olhos derramarem algumas lágrimas e sussurra –"Não vá, Mello... Eu te amo!"

Mello se surpreende por ver Near chorando e dizendo que o amava, o albino leva uma de suas delicadas mãos ao rosto do loiro e o puxa suavemente ao encontro de seus lábios. Foi um beijo calmo, doce e apaixonado.

"_E eu sei  
Que eu posso terminar fracassando também"_

–"Mello, por favor, não vá! Não posso deixar que você seja morto por Kira!" – Near fala contendo seu choro ao máximo.

–"Mas Near, não posso deixar você ser morto por Kira também!" – Mello envolve Near em seus braços e o aperta gentilmente.

–"Por favor, Mello, se for para você morrer, eu prefiro morrer junto!" – Near não pode mais conter o choro, derramara várias lágrimas. –"Mello... Eu não consigo ser igual a você..."

"_Mas eu sei que  
Você era exatamente como eu"_

–"Não diga isso Near..." – O loiro leva suas mãos ao rosto de Near e enxuga suas lágrimas com os polegares. – "Você é exatamente como eu..." – Mello deposita um selinho nos lábios de Near. – "Nós dois possuímos sentimentos, emoções, lembranças..."

–"Mello, quer dizer que, nunca fomos diferentes?" – Pergunta Near parando de chorar.

–"Claro que não... Só em algumas coisas, pois você sabe esconder suas emoções e sentimentos..." – Mello abraça Near calorosamente. –"Eu te amo..."

–"Para todo sempre..." – Near completa a frase.

"_Com alguém desapontado dentro de você"_

–"Que sentimento é esse?" – Pergunta Near ainda abraçado a Mello.

–"Isso é amor!" – Responde Mello corando um pouco.

–"Não! É um sentimento que parece doer o coração... Acho que é parecido com a tristeza..." – Explica Near

–"Acho que é desapontamento... Você está desapontado com si mesmo por quê?" – Indaga Mello já sabendo a resposta.

–"Porque... Eu me arrependo de não ter te contado o que sentia antes!" – Near afunda a cabeça no peito do loiro.

–"Não se preocupe Near... Eu também estou desapontado comigo mesmo! E é pelo mesmo motivo!" – Mello acaricia a nuca de Near com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra abraça a cintura do albino.

"_Tenho me tornado tão entorpecido"_

–"Near... Eu..." – Mello sentiu os lábios de Near sobre os seus e deixou-se levar por um momento.

–"Mello, não vá! Fique aqui, se não eu morro!" – Near falou depois de separar seus lábios dos de Mello.

–"Mas Near, eu já disse que preciso ir..." – Mello sentiu novamente os lábios do albino sobre os seus.

–"Mello, abra os olhos! Se você for nunca mais irei te ver!" – Near agora chorava mais do que antes. –"Não seja tão desligado... Por favor!"

"_Não posso sentir você aqui"_

–"Mas eu tenho que ir..." – Mello separa-se dos braços de Near e caminha em direção a porta.

Quando o loiro chega em sua moto, ele vê Near correndo em direção a ele, chorando a ponto de deixar seus olhos inchados, o albino abraça Mello fortemente.

–"Near? Eu já disse que preciso ir!" – Mello tenta se soltar do abraço de Near.

–"Mas Mello, eu não quero deixar de sentir você!" – Near abraça Mello mais forte.

"_Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja"_

–"Near... Eu não posso... Você tem que ser forte e superar... Tem que ser aquele Near que não se abala com nada!" – Mello desistira de se soltar do abraço forte do albino.

–"Não Mello! Não quero ser o que você quer que eu seja! Eu quero ser assim! E quero que você fique do meu lado para sempre!" – As palavras que saiam da boca de Near deixou o loiro comovido.

–"Está bem Near... Eu ficarei com você!" – Mello viu pela primeira vez Near abrir um sorriso, um lindo sorriso de anjo.

Naquela noite, Mello conseguiu fazer amor com seu lindo rival, ou melhor, seu amante, o loiro decidiu cooperar com o albino e ajudá-lo na investigação do caso Kira.

E no final de tudo, Mello não morreu e nem seu amigo Matt, Near conseguiu com a ajuda do loiro vencer Kira, e os dois conseguiram o que queriam: Suceder L e tornar-se um em todos os sentidos com seu amante/rival!


End file.
